pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson-Shell (Series)
''Crimson-Shell ''(クリムゾン·シェル'' - Kurimuzon-Sheru'') was a short-lived one-shot manga series created and illustrated by Jun Mochizuki. Coming before Pandora Hearts, Crimson-Shell was published on a monthly basis in G-Fantasy by Square Enix in 2005. Due to it's nature as a one-shot, Crimson-Shell never surpassed 6 chapters - though its only volume has since been published in English by Yen Press - and it lacks an anime and OVA adaptation as of yet as a result. Plot "Rescued from the darkness by Xeno, a mysterious swordsman, Claudia the Rose Witch is the foundation of Crimson-Shell - a special division of Red Rose, an organization aiming to capture the results of one mad scientist's experiments, the deadly Black Roses. But when Xeno's loyalties are called into question, will Claudia be strong enough to believe her dearest friend? And what is the color of the rose blooming in Xeno's heart - a deep, passionate Crimson... or a traitorous jet-black?" Terminology * Crimson-Shell '''- (クリムゾン'·シェル - Kurimuzon·Sheru): A special division of Red Rose that aims to detain the Black Roses and protect their Crimson Rose, Claudia. * '''The Crimson Rose - (クリムゾンローズ - Kurimuzonrōzu):' '''A mutation of the Rose in its most perfect form, Claudia acts as the only known Crimson Rose in existence. What sets The Crimson Rose apart from The Black Rose is that The Crimson Rose doesn't need to feed on humans to maintain its survival, instead possessing eternal youth and immortality. * '''The Black Rose' - (ブラックローズ''' - Burakkurōzu): A mutation of the Rose created by The Scientist. The Black Roses depend on humans for sustenance and cannot survive otherwise. With their venom, The Black Rose is capable of generating countless mutated acolytes to do their bidding as they search for The Crimson Rose Premier Seed. * '''The Infected - (感染'' - Kansen''): Creatures that have been mutated from their human forms through the injection of the Black Rose's poison - turning them into feral zombie-like creatures that lose sight of who they once were in order to serve The Jet Rose. * The Jet Rose - (ジェットローズ ''- Jettorōzu''): The mysterious leader of the Black Roses, whose goal is to obtain The Crimson Rose Premier Seed. * Premier Seed - (プレミアシード - Puremiashīdo): Premier Seeds are the source of life and power of the individual mutation Roses, and without their Premier Seed, the Rose will die. The Premier Seed of The Crimson Rose is the reason why The Jet Rose is leading The Black Roses against Claudia. * Death Scythes - (死鎌 - Shi kama): Guns containing specialized bullets capable of isolating and removing a Rose's Premier Seed or simply harming Roses physically. * Thorns - The Thorn is a Rose's protector, who has a solidified bond between the two that allows The Thorn to carry on an existence of eternal youth and immortality, just like their Rose. Media Manga List of Crimson-Shell Chapters * Sprout I: Prologue of Prologue * Sprout II: Whisper of Thorn * Sprout III: Invitation to a Nightmare * Sprout IV: His Eaten Mind * Sprout V: A Jet Rose's Ridicule * Sprout VI: Epilogue of Prologue Trivia * Many of the character designs used in Crimson-Shell ended up being recycled into Jun Mochizuki's later series, Pandora Hearts. * Many Crimson-Shell Easter Eggs have appeared within the Pandora Hearts universe. * It's unclear whether or not Jun Mochizuki will elaborate on the idea of Crimson-Shell or not following the conclusion of Pandora Hearts. Navigation '''' Category:Crimson-Shell Category:Media Category:Manga